virtualspiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Recruit Guide.
VirtualSpies Recruitment Guide. Welcome to Virtual Spies. Here we will cover basic information you need to know. There will be a quiz, with unlimited tries, and you will need 70% to pass. Whenever you work at Virtual Spies (VS) you will get rewards. Every reward becomes 250 rank points and 250 pay points when uploaded to this website.Rank points determine your rank, and pay points determine your pay. You can click "My account" to view your rank points and pay points. How do you earn rewards? You earn rewards by working in our headquarters. There are arrows that move around (look for them in the headquarters). If you are to the left of the arrows when the timer reaches zero, you will get instructions to claim one reward. You claim each reward by writing it on a scoreboard in another one of our rooms. What do I get from each reward? Every reward becomes 250 rank points and 250 pay points when uploaded to this website. Rank points and pay points are updated in this website every 1 to 3 days. How do I claim my reward? Whenever you are to the left of the arrows when the timer reaches zero, you will get instructions to claim one reward. Follow the instructions carefully and you will claim the reward by going to another room, and writing each reward down on a scoreboard. When can you collect pay? Don’t forget that every reward gives you 250 pay points when uploaded to this website. You can collect your pay at any time, from an owner of VS, if you have accumulated 10,000 pay points on this website. You will get 1 coin for every 1,000 pay points you exchange. All ranks can earn rewards and get pay points. All ranks can get paid. When do you get promoted? You are promoted through the rank points in this website. Don’t forget that every reward gives you 250 rank points when uploaded to this website. You can change your motto, and request new badges (if you need any), whenever you have reached enough rank points for your next rank. Check the ranks list (utilities>ranks list) on this website to see a list of all ranks and the corresponding rank points. Rules and Information -There is no uniform, and you can use caps, color chats, effects (except the ghost effect), dance inside base, and roleplay! -With all this freedom, you are still not to be disrespectful and you must obey higher ranks. Also NEVER AFK (away from keyboard) at a work station, only at the red pod chair. -You can get rewards if you AFK (away from keyboard) at the red pod chair in the headquarters. Just leave your habbo on the red pod chair, and you will see a message of how long until you can claim your reward. -To make our lives easier we also have commands you follow from higher ranks who are Informant or above. -FTF: Fill the Front - Recruit new members or let workers in at the front desks (the area with the glass door and switch). -FTB: Fill the Back - Sit on a seat that's not a work station. -FTS: Fill the Security - Work in security (the area with the color tiles and switches). -FTT: Fill the Training - Work in the training room (the area on the center of base, with the sofas). -ATT: Attention - Wave without standing up and say yes ma'am or sir to the higher rank who called you. (Only people in a rank above you may call you to ATT). -AE: At Ease (resume your activities after being called to ATT) Now all you have to do is pass the recruit quiz! When you have passed the quiz, change your motto to VS Agent yourwebsiteusername 1k and tell your trainer you have finished so you can start working. If you have questions, ask the help desk when you have left the training room.